Hay cosas que cambian
by galletaa
Summary: Hay cosas no cambian como la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin pero hay cosas que si, como que un Malfoy no odie a un Weasley... Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy, Spoilers del 7ºlibro.


_**Hay cosas que cambian.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Atención:**** la siguiente historia contiene spoilers el 7º libro.**

Los pasillos del colegio se encontraban prácticamente vacíos, casi todo el mundo se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch viendo Gryffindor-Ravenclaw (los principales candidatos para ganar la copa ese año), pero ella se encontraba dando vueltas por los fríos corredores. El quidditch no era una de sus aficiones, de hecho no le agradaba mucho. En ocasiones Albus (su mejor amigo) y Hugo (su hermano) la pintaban de anormal. Pero ella no era ninguna anormal, como toda persona tenía sus gustos y el Quidditch no se encontraba entre ellos. Ella prefería la literatura.

Su padre no se cansaba de repetirle que en esas cosas había salido a su madre, porque el amaba el quidditch. Además al tío Harry y a la tía Ginny también adoraban ese estúpido deporte. Al parecer, a las únicas "anormales" que no les gustaba era a su madre y a ella.

Estaba cansada que le repitieran una y otra vez que era un calco perfecto de su mamá.

Se parecía a su madre, tal vez demasiado. Y no solo en los gustos o en la inteligencia, desgraciadamente compartían también el indomable cabello castaño. Harry le dijo muchas ocasiones que era una copia de Hermione perfeccionada, y que si no fuera por los ojos azules iguales a los de Ron, dudaría que fuese una Weasley.

En cambio su hermano, tres años menor que ella, tenia un intenso cabello rojo fuego que usaba desordenado, tenia el rostro cubierto de pecas y los mismos ojos azules iguales a lo de su padre y ella.

Rose continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo por las instalaciones del gran colegio de magia y hechicería. Parecía mentira que ya estuviese en su quinto curso. Hace cinco años que ese inmenso castillo se había convertido en su hogar.

La castaña sintió un ruido de pasos sonar a sus espaldas, y lentamente se volteo encontrándose con un muchachito rubio de aproximadamente su misma edad. El también llevaba la característica túnica negra de Hogwarts, pero en vez de tener bordado el escudo de la casa de leones, como tenía, llevaba el escudo de la casa Slytherin.

Rose se quedo parada en mitad de aquel pasillo, donde apenas entraba la luz del sol por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en lo más alto de una pared. El joven rubio aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y continuaba caminando mirando el suelo. Rose lo observo minuciosamente por unos segundos, y al instante lo reconoció: era Scorpius Malfoy. El hijo de aquel hombre alto y con cara de aristócrata que saludaba a sus padres y tíos todos los años en King Cross. Nunca había cruzado más que unas simples palabras a modo de saludos. Tan solo por cortesía.

**∞∞∞****  
**

Era un día soleado y bonito, perfecto para ver un partido de Quidditch. Pero él no tenia ganas para esas cosas, luego de haber perdido tan bochornosamente la oportunidad de ganar la copa perdiendo contra Hufflepuff. Todo por su idiotez, se había distraído cinco segundos y el buscador del otro equipo había agarrado la snitch. Habían perdido con Hufflepuff¡por dios que vergüenza!

Todo por _ella_, que ni siquiera lo registraba y dudaba seriamente que supiera quien era. ¡Malditas sea¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan condenadamente imbécil?

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía cuando habían empezado a sentir _ese_ tipo de cosas. Tal vez ese día que la vio entrar con ese hermoso vestido plateado a la fiesta que se daba en el ministerio por navidad. Él había asistido porque habían invitado a sus padres. Y suponía que _ella_ había ido por el mismo motivo. No pudo sacarle los ojos de enzima en toda la noche, y lo peor de todo es que no se despego ni un segundo del hijo más grande del "vencedor del Innombrable". Ese Albus Potter era un condenado idiota.

El caso no era que no estuviese seguro de cuando habían surgido esos sentimientos, el motivo radicaba en que los sentía en esos instantes, y eso le hacía verse como un idiota por el mero hecho de hacerlo.

Era más que obvio que ella no le correspondía, ni lo haría en mil años. Seguro que estaba enamorada hasta las orejas de Potter. Y juraría que él en ese momento estaba intentando atrapar la snitch y vencer a Ravenclaw, y ella con su bonita sonrisa lo estaría vitoreando.

Y seguramente la rivalidad entre casas tampoco ayudaba, él era un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Él era hijo de un mortífago desertor y ella la hija de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Había demasiada rivalidades de por medio. Sumando el echo de que sus padres se habían odiado durante casi toda su juventud.

Su padre le había hablado un montón de veces de las rivalidades de casas. Obviamente que en los tiempos que él asistió a Hogwarts era mucho peor, ya no era lo mismo que antes, era mucho más _light_. Aunque cierta pica entre las casas quedaba, y nunca faltaban las peleas entre sus integrantes.

También le había contado de las peleas que tenia con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy, su padre, también le había hablado de que por más que se esforzara Granger siempre sacaba mejores notas que él (igual que le pasaba a él con Rose Weasley). Además le había platicado sobre todos los intentos que hizo para meter en problemas al "Trío dorado", como su progenitor solía llamarlos.

Scorpius Malfoy, se parecía en muchos aspectos a su padre. Era una fotocopia de él, y era un Slytherin orgulloso como él. Pero no odiaba a todos los Weasley como había echo éste, existía _una_ por la que sentía algo más que odio (por más que no le gustara reconocerlo).

Mientras casi todo el colegio se encontraba en el campo de quidditch él estaba caminando por el interior del castillo sin rumbo fijo. Estaba muy entretenido mirando el suelo de piedra maciza, cuando escucho una suave tos fingida. Levanto la vista y se encontró con _ella_, situada unos cuantos pasos más adelante que él. Dirigiéndole una mirada de los más curiosa.

- ¿A ti tampoco te gusta el quidditch? – le pregunto amigablemente Rose, Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso... – respondió retraídamente.

Rose se lo quedo observando en silencio, y Scorpius simplemente no podía creer el simple echo de que ella le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra. Después de todo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella si lo registraba y un inexplicable júbilo lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Entonces que es? – volvió a preguntar la castaña- Ohh.. Perdona, casi ni nos conocemos y yo me estoy entrometiendo en tus asuntos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza nuevamente¿cómo le iba a molestar que ella se interesara por él, si era lo que más quería? Pero ella no lo sabía, no había compartido más que vocablos de saludos, por el momento. Inconscientemente se acerco unos pasos a lo joven que lo seguía observando en un mutismo total.

- Digamos que no tengo ganas de ver el partido... – habló el Slytherin tranquilamente, sin dejar de acercarse a la chica.

Rose continuo en silencio, mirando como el joven se aproximaba. Tenia unos ojos grises realmente muy bonitos, y se parecía mucho a su padre. Había visto en pocas ocasiones al Señor Malfoy, pero algo que tenían en común él y su hijo (aparte de que los dos eran iguales físicamente) es que desprendían elegancia por todos lados.

Scorpius se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de la castaña. Mientras sus ojos azules desprendían calidez.

- Scorpius Malfoy – se presentó

- Lo sé... – expuso dejando pasmado al rubio – Rose Weasley – respondió ella.

El júbilo que había invadido el cuerpo del muchacho quedó opacado por una sensación de bienestar impresionante, ella lo conocía. Estaba seguro que si su padre escuchara sus pensamientos lo regañaría por tener pensamientos de Hufflepuff (que era tal y como solía referirse a los que se comportaban de manera un tanto cursi).

- Muy bonito nombre – observo Scorpius.

- Gracias. – dijo al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Scorpius no podía creer lo encantadora que se veía cuando sonreía, y más aun cuando le sonreía a él. Fue entonces cuando no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó sobre la chica y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Rose se lo quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer lo que había pasado recién. Scorpius Malfoy, un Slytherin por excelencia, sangre limpia, la había besado. El contacto apenas había durado unos segundos, pero por más que los labios del chico ya no estaban sobre los suyos, todavía podía sentir su suave tacto.

Donde segundos antes había estado la boca del joven ahora quedaba un sutil cosquilleo. Nunca le había pasado eso cuando la habían besado con anterioridad. No es que contase mucho con qué comparar, ya que recién era la segunda vez en su vida que la besaban.

Scorpius había actuado sin pensar y ahora no sabía que hacer. Rose lo miraba en silencio con las mejillas arreboladas, la primera vez que mantenían una conversación y él la besaba. Silenciosamente el slytherin comenzó a retroceder, y cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable, se volteó y comenzó andar con grandes e irregulares pasos por el largo corredor y dobló en el primer pasillo que encontró.

La castaña se quedó parada a mitad del pasillo, mirando el lugar donde momentos antes había estado parado el joven. Entonces, una sonrisita se comenzó a formar en su juvenil rostro, e instintivamente se llevo una mano a los labios al mismo tiempo que ampliaba su sonrisa.

Hay cosas que no cambian, como la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero hay otras que si, como que un Malfoy no odie a un Weasley...

* * *

Hola¿Qué tal? Acá les traigo mi primer one-shoot, es un Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy.  
Hace un tiempo leí una historia sobre estos mismos personajes, y me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos. En el fic que yo leí a Rose la describían pelirroja. En el 7º libro no la describen, y yo me la imagino igual que Hermione, pero con los ojos de Ron. Y a Hugo me lo imagino una copia de Ron, igual esas cosas quedan a criterio de cada uno, o por lo menos hasta que salga la enciclopedia sobre Harry Potter y nos aclaren las cosas que nos quedaron sueltas...

Y lo de siempre, déjense un review.. ya sea para decirme que es malísimo o que les gusto :)

Por ultimo, muchísimas gracias a Cristy que se tomo el trabajo de hacer las correciones :)

Espero que les halla gustado, suerte.

GALLETAA•


End file.
